1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a broadcasting service with a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a method and a system for providing a local private broadcasting service based on a position of a mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the recent advancement in mobile telecommunication technology, a mobile terminal such as a mobile phone and a PDA has become a necessity for modern people and will be increasingly used.
While the mobile terminal had simply been used to make and receive calls, it provides various additional services other than the call function these days. The additional services may include e.g. wireless Internet service, short text message service, position information service, etc. Here, the wireless Internet service has brought various additional services such as multimedia message service, broadcasting service, video phone service in accordance with developing technologies.
The broadcasting service may include digital multimedia broadcasting service and broadcast/multicast service. Such a service is provided by a broadcasting provider and one-way service which is transmitted in real time.
With the advances in the information and telecommunication field such as the Internet, digital cameras and mobile terminals, not only specialists but also ordinary people are producing useful information faster than the existing media do. Such a trend reflects personalized and diverse content instead of a standardized content or service. UCC (user created content) can be an example of the changed trend. That is, people would like to create multimedia content of their own and share it with others, and the UCC has come out of such desires. The UCC is widely spread to personal blogs, home pages or Internet broadcasting in accordance with the developments in Internet technologies.
To this end, it is required to provide a new service adapting people's desires to mobile communication technologies, i.e. to provide a new private broadcasting service for broadcasting their own content, i.e. UCC with a mobile terminal. However, if such a private broadcasting service is realized, there will be too many broadcasters and relay and management of the broadcasting may be difficult. Also, viewers may feel difficult in choosing a desired broadcasting. Meanwhile, it is required to provide two-way broadcasting service, getting out of a conventional one-way broadcasting service.